This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Co-expression studies to image the cells with the confocal as well as the TIRF microscope to determine NaPi/interacting protein interactions via imaging, for comparison with collaborator work in co-immunoprecipitation and/or siRNA.